El plan de Mamá
by Zeldi-chan de hyuuga
Summary: La Señora del Fuego estaba preocupada. Sabía que ellos no se habían casado por amor. Aun así, tenía la esperanza de unirlos sentimentalmente. Mamá Ursa tenía que intervenir, ¿Oh descubrirá que no? One-shot. Aportación para la Semana Korroh.


Historia participante en _La Semana Korroh_.

**Organizadora:** kakatsushi

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la Leyenda de Korra utilizados en esta historia no son míos, si no de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo con esto, mi único propósito es el de entretener y promover el Korroh. Lo único que es mío es la trama.

**Advertencia**: Fans de IrohSami abstenerse de leerlo.

Aclaraciones al final

…

* * *

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

**El plan de Mamá**

* * *

Al observar por la ventana, sabía que apenas era el medio día. Era un día muy bello. Sonrió, dándole un sorbo a su taza humeante de té. Sin embargo, una de las más grandes preocupaciones aprisionaba su mente ese día, lo que hizo que su expresión de tranquilidad se viera ligeramente distorsionada. Eso era algo que ya llevaba preocupándole desde hace aproximadamente dos meses, además del hecho de la rebelión de parte de ciertos habitantes de la Nación del Fuego.

La relación del General de las Fueras Unidas y el Avatar.

Más bien, la relación de _su _hijo y el Avatar.

Hace más o menos dos meses y medio que ellos habían contraído matrimonio. Ahora el Avatar vivía con ellos en el Palacio de Fuego, una cosa que le pareció una gran elección. Su padre, el retirado Señor del Fuego Zuko, siempre le contaba historias para dormir sobre sus aventuras alrededor de las cuatro naciones junto con el anterior Avatar, haciéndola estremecer con semejantes riesgos que tomaron cuando jóvenes, pero emocionándola al saber que todo había tenido un final feliz y que fue por el bien para mantener la paz. Por eso y muchas más razones, confiaba plenamente en Korra.

Ella, la actual Señora del Fuego Ursa, se sentía satisfecha de la elección de su hijo hacia su esposa. Con decir _Actual Señora del Fuego _se refería a que su hijo aún no podía tomar el liderazgo de la gran Nación, ya que aún seguía gobernando. Los miembros del Consejo tenía la plena seguridad en que Iroh II pudiera llevar a cabo esa labor, y mucho más gobernando junto al Avatar.

No obstante, la que decidió aplazar la coronación de su hijo fue ella misma.

_Necesito aplazar tu coronación… Iroh_— concedió ese día en que todos estaban presentes. Miró a su hijo con los mismo ojos dorados— _Aún hay papeleos y trámites que debo atender, por lo que la postergaré cuatro meses después de la boda. Es tiempo suficiente para permitirme terminar con asuntos pendientes…_

Los papeleos y trámites correspondientes ya estaban terminados mucho antes de que contrajeran matrimonio. Había detenido la coronación por decisión propia. Recordaba la mirada de su hijo ese día: ligera aflicción. Pero era lo mejor, no sólo para él, para ambos. ¿Por qué lo creía así? Sabía que ellos podían dirigir la Nación entera… más había algo que todavía debía arreglar.

Ninguno de ellos estaba enamorado mutuamente.

Se habían casado para mantener estabilidad a la Nación del Fuego, y posiblemente para pacificar a las demás naciones acerca de lo que sucedió después de la Convergencia Armónica. Era una especie de 'alianza'.

De nuevo tomó de su taza de té. La razón de casarse sin amor para mantener paz, desde otro punto de vista, parecía… realista, si lo ponía de una forma analítica. En las monarquías jamás se acostumbraba a casarse por amor, si no por todo lo contrario. Eran contados los reinados que se habían casado por un sentimiento puro en común; y uno de ellos había sido su matrimonio.

Aun así, dejando de lado el hecho de que ella era la Señora del Fuego, ella era madre. Ella quería lo mejor para su hijo, no importando cómo se dictasen las reglas en cuento al matrimonio. Por el momento,_ ella _tenía las riendas de la Nación, era justo hacer ligeros cambios en el régimen de ese dictamen. Quería la felicidad de su hijo antes que nada.

Además, también estaba incluida la felicidad del Avatar en la amplitud del tema. Tiempo antes de la boda, se había enterado que el Avatar mantenía una relación con cierto maestro fuego de Ciudad República: Mako, si mal recordaba. Luego se enteró de que habían terminado por cierta infidelidad por parte del muchacho, lo que la hizo sentirse _ligeramente _furiosa. Y _luego_, para colmo de males, escuchó que la misma muchachita de las Industrias Sato, con la que Mako le fue infiel, tenía cierta atracción hacia su hijo. El día que escuchó eso casi incendió a su mensajero real.

¡Ni muerta iba a dejar que su hijo se uniera con esa mujer de esas Industrias!

Entendía perfectamente al Avatar en su situación. Por mucho que ambas tuvieran cargos reales, eso no les quitaba el hecho de que fueran mujeres de carne y hueso. ¡Claro que la comprendía! Ser brutalmente engañada de esa manera pondría de malas a cualquiera. Era un milagro que a ese muchacho no le hubiera quitado el Fuego control.

Se intentó tranquilizar esfumando esos pensamientos nada apropiados de ella. No quería evaporar su té por el enojo, o romper la porcelana.

El Avatar y su hijo ya estaban casados, no había vuelta atrás. Es por eso que ella quería hacer al respecto. Quería unirlos, quería que se enamoraran uno del otro. Cuando hay amor en la relación, no hay fuerza que pueda romper ese vínculo, ni si quiera el más poderoso de los enemigos.

Iroh y Korra estaban destinados a ser felices. Y sentía que sólo necesitaban un _pequeño _empujón hacia esa felicidad.

Mamá Ursa tenía que intervenir.

Eso era lo que llevaba planeando aproximadamente por un mes. Sin embargo, tenía que ser cuidadosa si no quería que la descubrieran. Al igual que ella, su Iroh era un analista nato, por eso calificó rápidamente al puesto de General. Si no tenía cuidado, su hijo la descubría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenía que hacerlo con suma precaución o le terminaría diciendo algo como "¿Y sólo por eso discerniste la Coronación?".

Inmediatamente de terminar su té, una joven del servicio llegó a llenarle su taza con más té de Jazmín. Le agradeció inmensamente su acto, y así se retiró. Prosiguió a tomar más de su humeante taza, reflejando ese brillo de emoción en esos ojos dorados.

Por lo pronto, tenía que hacer que ambos durmieran en la misma habitación. Comprendía a su hijo totalmente al no querer forzar al Avatar a dormir con él pero ¿Hasta cuándo se decidirán? No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. A este paso no iba a tener nietos.

Empezó a tamborilear con sus perfectas uñas con barniz rojo sobre la mesa. En estos momentos era cuando su sabiduría le tendría que dar algo bueno.

Entonces se le ocurrió.

…

* * *

No supo exactamente cómo lo hizo pero ¡Espíritus! Fue algo difícil convérselos… más bien, convencer a su hijo de que ya iba siendo hora de compartieran habitación.

Los había citado en la Sala de Reuniones Real. El argumento que utilizó para convencerlos fue que ella debía tomar la habitación de Korra, ya que al haber demasiadas rebeliones en su pueblo no era seguro dormir en la habitación real en dónde era muy fácil dar con su paradero, si no que debía tomar la del ala Este. Ambos se habían sonrojado, pero era lo mejor. Además, quiso sacar a relucir el tema de los nietos… pero luego se los diría.

Las cosas de Korra fueron movidas a la habitación de Iroh por el personal de servicio. La Señora del Fuego casi se le entumió la cara por la expresión de extrema felicidad que tenía su rostro, sin que nadie más la viera obviamente. Sólo estaría unos días en la habitación del Avatar, luego se regresaría a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Ursa los había citado a ambos en la terraza para desayunar. Era un bonito día y era uno de esos en que no hacía calor… debía ser una señal. Daba gracias a Roku porque Iroh ni Korra eran impuntuales, siempre llegaban a la hora indicada.

Sin embargo, su expresión cambió a una de confusión al ver como ambos llegaron: sus rostros eran completamente distintos a los de ayer, y no se refería en el buen sentido. Iroh estaba como una expresión de cansancio y Korra estaba hecha un tomate. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido en su primer día de dormir juntos? Ursa quiso sonreír triunfal pero se aguantó las ganas.

—Buenos días, Iroh, Korra— saludó la jovial Señora del Fuego, y en lo que los restantes salían de sus mentes.

—Buenos días madre— regresó Iroh, tratando de volver en sí. Se veía impecable con vestimenta de la nación del Fuego.

—¡B-Buenos días Señora Ursa! — el Avatar casi exclamó por el nerviosismo y por poco hace la típica reverencia, lo que hizo que la susodicha sonriera con ternura. La morena se sonrojó aún más, aun no se acostumbraba que ahora eran del mismo rango. En unos meses ella sería la Señora del Fuego. Si a Iroh se le veía bien el traje, Korra lucía su esbelta figura con un vestido tradicional.

—Siéntense por favor. Es hora de desayunar— dijo Ursa, y los recién llegados tomaron asiento para que el personal les trajera la comida. Nada mejor que unos esponjosos omelettes, cortes de jamón y unos cuantos panes con mantequilla.

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente. Mientras comían, los pajarillos se escuchaban cantar a lo lejos y la suave brisa comenzaba a mecer sus cabellos. No se hizo el intento de mucha conversación, y no era como que tuviera mucho problema al respecto. Transcurrieron unos pocos minutos hasta que una criada llegó hasta ellos, haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenos días sus majestades— concedió aun con la cabeza gacha. Korra se sentía rara al ver como la trataban ahora. Por mucho que fuera el Avatar, nunca se acostumbraría a ser tratada así… pero tenía que respetar eso si ahora vivía en el Palacio de Fuego.

—¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó tranquilamente Iroh, limpiándose con una servilleta la comisura del labio.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, pero…— levantó el rostro— hay un paquete para la joven Avatar. Recién acaba de llegar… proviene del jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

—¡Es de papá!— exclamó feliz el Avatar para luego levantarse rápidamente de la silla, causándoles un ligero susto a los presentes, luego hizo una reverencia— Con permiso, en seguida regreso— y así como lo dijo se fue corriendo para entrar al palacio, casi llevándose a la criada de encuentro. Ella también hizo una reverencia y se fue.

La Señora del Fuego sonrió ante la actitud del Avatar, se veía que disfrutaba recibir cartas y paquetes de su familia, bueno ¿Y quién no? Luego le organizaría a ella y a Iroh unas pequeñas vacaciones en el Polo Sur… eso lo vería después.

Al mirar sus almendrados ojos dorados hacia su derecha, se encontró las facciones sonrientes de su hijo. Se veía tan lindo. ¿Hace cuánto no lo veía sonreír así?

—¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar, mi pequeño Iroh? — cuestionó con cierta emoción, atrayendo la mirada de su hijo.

—Madre, ya tengo veintitrés años— reprochó con cariño.

—Podrás tener cincuenta y seguiré siendo tu madre— aclaró firme pero con una sonrisa, en lo que le daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. Iroh volvió a sonreír, siempre le decía eso cuando le recordaba la edad que tenía. Hasta casado le seguía diciendo "pequeño"— Aun así, no me cambies el tema. ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes dos… de lo que quieras hablarme?

La mirada del General se perdió en su desayuno, sin estar viendo realmente algo en específico. Luego, sonrió.

—Sólo fue una… _pequeña _discusión matutina— en la mente de Iroh la "discusión" le aprisionó el pensamiento y casi quiso reír. La cara de Ursa cambió radicalmente.

—¿Cómo que discusión? — preguntó incrédula, ¡Por amor a Roku que todo su plan no se fuera a la basura! La preocupación de ella le hacía sonreír al General.

—Tranquila, es algo normal en un… matrimonio— a pesar de estar casado por ya tres meses, aun no se hacía a la idea de todo— No es lo que te estás imaginando, no terminamos incendiando la alcoba si es lo que piensas, madre— posó su fuerte mano sobre la delicada y blanca de su madre, como si quisiera decirle que tenían la situación bajo control— Confía en nosotros, es algo que podemos controlar.

Siempre admiró la madurez de su hijo desde temprana edad, y ese día no era la excepción. No obstante, eso no le impediría seguir con lo que tenía en mente. No era que no confiara en ellos… sólo quería ayudarles y apresurar el paso. Cada día se hacía más vieja y quería vivir para ver a sus nietos.

…

* * *

Al día siguiente, la Señora del Fuego se levantó con una nueva idea en mente: les dejaría regalos a ambos como si fueran de parte del otro.

A Iroh, quien siempre se la pasaba en la biblioteca, le dejaría la nueva colección de libros sobre la Historia de la Nación del Fuego y Planificación del Ataque enemigo… esos tipos de ejemplares que le gustaban a su hijo. Siempre le decía que descansar de sus deberes por un tiempo y jamás le hacía caso.

A Korra le había comprado un hermoso vestido tradicional de la Tribu Agua, nada fácil de conseguir, pero al fin y al cabo terminó haciéndolo, junto con unas joyas a juego, lo que hacían un conjunto hermoso. Todo era azul, así que combinaba a la perfección con los ojos de Korra.

Y, ¿Por qué no? dejó unas pequeños notas en cada uno de los regalos. Si había algo en lo que ella era una experta era imitando la caligrafía de la gente, casi podía decir que era un don.

Después de ese día comprobó que su plan si había funcionado. Los había visto más tiempo juntos que de lo que normalmente estaban. Pasaron exactamente dos días así, charlando en los pasillos, mirándose en la hora de la comida… haciendo lo que una pareja de casados hacía en sus tiempos libres.

Días después, descubrió que ocasionalmente se veían para entrenar en el Salón de Entrenamiento Real, tenía todo lo equipado para que el Avatar pudiera practicar el manejo de todos sus elementos en sus ratos libres. Ambos estaban practicando fuego control, o eso era lo que podía ver Ursa escondida detrás de una planta en la entrada principal. Sí, era raro ver a la Señora del Fuego espiando a alguien… pero esos eran los gajes del oficio, mientras no la descubrieran.

Una sonrisa de malicia apoderó sus delicadas facciones, al tiempo en que buscaba el momento perfecto para hacer una técnica que su padre le había enseñado…

Quedó totalmente asombrada la forma del Fuego control, no sólo de su hijo, sino también de Korra. Ambas eran técnicas limpias y con muchas precisión, hasta que…

¡Ups!

El Avatar había tirado un golpe junto con una gran llamarada proveniente de su puño, pasándole justo a un lado de su oreja a Iroh, pero ninguno de los dos espero que el pie de Korra resbalara hacia el frente y que todo su peso se fuera hacia atrás, con eso también la gran bola de fuego y casi dejando a Iroh sin cejas.

—¡Korra! — El príncipe la tomó de la otra mano, pero entonces se tropezó con un disco de Tierra control, lo que hizo que se le enredaran los pies. Si bien Ursa jamás contempló que su hijo se fuese a tropezar con ese disco, ¡El plan le había salido de maravilla!

Amos cayeron directamente hacia el suelo. Iroh arriba de Korra. Sonrojados, despeinados y bañados en sudor.

La Señora del Fuego hizo un ademán de victoria, ¡Alabados sean los espíritus que conspiraban a su favor!

Salió corriendo de ahí, en lo que escuchaba los gritos de Korra a lo lejos y al doblar el pasillo escuchó la gran disculpa de su hijo. No se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Dios, era toda una genio.

Más tarde, esa misma noche para la cena, llegaron sin poder mirarse a la cara y sonrojados a más no poder. ¡Quería carcajearse de sus rostros! Pero se contuvo.

No obstante, la bomba estalló al día siguiente. Y no, no fue de manera literal.

¡Todo iba reluciendo a la perfección hasta que le dieron la noticia! Llego una criada ese mismo día a su oficina privada para avisarle que el futuro Señor del Fuego y el Avatar estaban teniendo una _ligera_ discusión en la Biblioteca. Corrió tanto como su vestido se lo permitió hasta llegar a la escena, que constaba nada más y nada menos que Korra saliendo de ahí con una expresión nada favorable y el General—su hijo— corriendo tras ella.

¿Qué rayos…?

…

* * *

Todo el día de ayer trato de comunicarse con su hijo—y eso que vivían en el mismo lugar… aunque el palacio no medía diez metros cuadrados— pero le llegaron unos documentos que había olvidado firmar por completo. Creía que ya hace mucho había finalizado con eso. Se la pasó casi toda la tarde terminando con la pila de papeles, casi se le había acalambrado la mano.

Al terminar, y al dar un gran suspiro, mandó llamar a un criado que llegó en menos de cinco segundos. Le pidió amablemente, sobre todo con discreción, que averiguara en dónde estaba su hijo en estos momentos, que no le mandara hablar, sólo que hiciera eso. El criado hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Quince minutos después, regresó haciendo otra reverencia, avisándole que se encontraba en la Oficina de Iroh con el Avatar.

Le agradeció y le dijo que se podía retirar.

Era todo. Iba a ir a hablar con ellos de lo que sucedió ayer.

Se levantó y salió de su recinto, encaminándose a la oficina de su hijo. Cualquier discusión que hubieran tenido ellos dos, si era necesario ella iba a intervenir. Su Iroh era todo un prodigio… pero a veces solía ser demasiado sincero, considerando la poca paciencia que tenía su nuera. Regañaría al cabezota de su hijo por lo que sea que haya hecho. Quería a Korra como una hija, y todo su plan no se iba a ir al caño por alguna tontería.

Ya estaba a medio camino de llegar. ¿Qué les diría al abrir la puerta? "Iroh, Korra, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer en la biblioteca?"… no, demasiado directo. "Iroh, Korra, he venido el día de hoy a hablar con ustedes sobre…" No, demasiado formal. "Iroh, Korra, no me hago joven conforme pasan los días, ¿Para cuándo mis nietos"...

Mhm… eso podría funcionar.

Ya estaba frente a la puerta y con sólo tocarla podría entrar. Antes de hacer aquello, unos murmullos se escuchaban adentro. Al parecer ambos hablaban de algo, más no sabía exactamente de qué. Sabía que luego se arrepentiría de ello—o quizás no— pero giró el picaporte de la deslumbrante puerta de madera como si su vida dependiese de ello, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Su hermoso ojo como el oro se asomó por la pequeña línea de visión, tratando de ubicarlos, hasta que los encontró a unos sillones algo alejados de la entrada. Sin embargo, se alcanzaba a oír perfectamente. Estaban sentado uno frente al otro… y Korra no tenía una expresión feliz.

—No entiendo por qué no me dijiste nada de esa carta— dijo Korra con brazos cruzados, quitándole la mirada a Iroh.

_¿Carta? ¿Cuál carta?..._

—No lo creí importante— concendió Iroh.

—¡Claro que era importante Iroh! — se levantó de su sillón, haciendo ademanes— Asami Sato te envió una carta para que _reconsideraras _un posible financiamiento para sus Industrias, ¡¿Y no lo consideraste importante?!

_¡QUÉ! ¡Esa muchacha de nuevo! Yo personalmente la voy a- Espera, ¿En qué sentido está hablando?_

—Korra… quiero que te tranquilices— habló el príncipe, levantándose igualmente, buscando las manos de su esposa.

—¡Yo no me voy a tranquilizar hasta que me ex-!—entonces Iroh la jaló rápidamente hacia él, rodeándola con sus brazos—¡Suéltameee!

—Korra, mi amor, tranquilízate— habló pacíficamente, haciendo que Korra se calmara con la palabra mágica que había dicho. La morena se sonrojó, era la primera vez que le decía así. Comenzó a respirar de forma pausada y hundiéndose más en el torso del General, indicándole que podía proseguir. —Escúchame, ¿Puedes?; Esa carta me llegó hace una semana. Yo no tengo jurisdicción sobre esas decisiones, mi madre la tiene. Aún si la hubiera tenido, ahora estamos casados, y tu opinión es muy importante para mí. Planeaba dártela después de mi coronación y que _tu_ tomaras esa decisión por mí, considerando que tú la conoces mejor. Yo jamás te guardaré un secreto como ese.

Korra y su madre quedaron asombradas de lo que acababa de decir, sobre todo Ursa. Una vez más, su hijo era una persona madura y con un enfoque centrado de lo que quería para su Nación. Le alegró haber postergado la coronación, no porque no supiera que su Iroh era responsable, si no por el momento que ellos estaban compartiendo, casi se sintió mal por estarlos espiando.

_Casi._

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo, Korra? — la separó un poco de sí para observar su rostro. Sus palabras la habían sonrojado, y eso le causó una gran satisfacción. Le alegraba poder conocerla un poco más.

—Sólo un poco— desvió sus ojos azules de él, haciendo un perfecto berrinche. Eso le causó una armoniosa risa a Iroh.

—Bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer para tener contenta al Avatar? — preguntó el príncipe, al tiempo en que le acomodaba un mechón de cabello café atrás de su oreja.

Ursa estaba que lloraba de alegría.

—Nada. Eres un tonto. — cortó su unión y se volvió a cruzar de brazos, más ya no estaba enojada, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te propongo algo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres jugar un juego? — esa pregunta hizo que Korra elevara una ceja (y a su madre detrás de la puerta también), confundida.

—¿Tú, el General de las Naciones Unidas, proponiéndome _jugar?_ — preguntó incrédula.

—Sí.

—Bueno, ¿Cuál juego?

—Jugaremos a la Guerra de los Cien años— nuevamente alzaron la ceja. Ninguna de las dos sabía si estaba hablando en serio, o era un mal chiste.

—¿Y eso cómo se juega? — Iroh estaba esperando exactamente esa pregunta.

—¡Atrapando al Avatar! —exclamó, y acto seguido elevó a Korra en el aire con sus brazos y la tiró en el sillón, dándole un susto de muerte y comenzándole a hacer cosquillas.

—¡Iroh No! — Korra se estaba carcajeando— QUE NO DIJE ¡Jajaja! ¡Ya basta!... ¡No es justo! ¡Jajaja! ¡IROH! — El Avatar no podía hablar por la risa, tratando de quitarse las manos de esposo.

La escena bien le pudo haber sacado una lágrima a la Señora del Fuego. El Avatar se estaba retorciendo en el sillón mientras su hijo le seguía haciendo cosquillas, entre otras cosas que se estaban diciendo, pero ya no alcanzó a distinguir muy bien.

Se veían… tan felices.

De una vez por todas, cerró sigilosamente la puerta, cuidando de que la misma no fuese a rechinar. La risa de Korra aún se podía escuchar y la voz de Iroh también.

Con una gran sonrisa de alegría, satisfacción y de orgullo, se retiró de ahí. Ya no había necesidad de llevar a cabo su plan de enamorarlos… ellos ya lo estaban logrando por sí mismos.

Llegó finalmente a su habitación— la que antes era de Korra— y saltó de alegría.

Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar a sus nietos…

…

…

…

* * *

**Notas:**

Aquí está mi contribución para la semana Korroh. Creí que no la terminaría, casi puedo decir que la terminé en tiempo record. ¿Qué les pareció? Es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom, y no sé si me adapté muy bien al canon.

¿Si se entendió el chiste de Iroh? Hace poco me lo encontré en la red y quise utilizarlo aquí, si no se entendió con gusto se los explico después.

Por cierto, quisiera sugerirles algo. Este es el capítulo único oficial. Aun así, si les soy sincera, me quedé picada y quizás escriba otro capítulo alternativo, pero con el punto de vista de Iroh y Korra. El único problema es que no lo tendría listo para _La Semana Korroh, _es por eso que: si se pide, lo subo, si no, pues no xD.

Ahora mismo que pasaré a leer las demás historias, que no he leído ninguna…

¡Se aceptan todos los tipos de comentarios! Y una disculpa ya que no le di una segunda revisión de ortografía. Cualquier horror que se encuentren son libres de comentarlo.

¡Nos leemos y sigan promoviendo el Korroh!

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga

_**Miércoles 2 de Julio del 2014**_


End file.
